Not My President
Homeroom: The Elite Ten Much time hadn’t passed since the school year officially begun, but at TSJ, there was never a dull moment. Despite arriving only, a day or two ago to campus, the freshmen had already been propelled into a series of test, one of which they were actually attacked by a hero disguised as a villain and threatened with an actual bomb. Though most of the students attributed these unique teaching methods to perhaps a successful paradigm that the school discovered in their quest to create heroes, other students thought that the principle, and perhaps the entire faculty, were just…. crazy. Either way, the freshmen were surely accustomed to this regardless of what they thought. They understood, even only a few days in, that their experience would not be a normal, nor peaceful one. Class Red A’s first class of the day begun promptly at 8 am every morning. Though, it didn’t mean that they necessarily started at that time always. Sometimes the teacher was slightly late, planning some weird activity, or coming in and promptly moving class somewhere else. But by 8:05 am, they were at least aware of something happening. But, five minutes had passed since the start of the hour, and the teacher was nowhere to be found. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Then, the sound of the door opening broke the awkward, uncertain silence. Sliding into the room, forced to bend his head to fit under the door was a monstrous being, with the body, face, and hands of a lion neatly snugged into a TSJ uniform. Behind him, a brown-skinned, soft featured, six-foot girl, whose uniform was less neat and more crumped. Her tie was crooked, her collard shirt wrinkled as if it was rushed onto her frame, and her blazer was somehow even worse. The lion-esque man walked into the center of the classroom, placing down a folder of supplies onto the desk situated in the room as he examined the class carefully. A ticklish silence surfaced over the room as the students gauged who this man exactly was, or well…who these students were. Their uniforms would quickly reveal that to the freshmen after all. “Excuse me,” the lion spoke, his deep voice bellowing across the classroom like a restrained roar, “I know you are all probably confused, and that’s fine. But no need to be. Today, we will be your instructors for the time being. Though, no need to worry. Your instructor is fine. It’s just that this is a fairly important activity that we must monitor over, especially since those selected will be working very closely with us to ensure that your student experience is truly unique and enjoyable.” He stepped forward from the desk, drawing himself closer to the students. “My name is Leonardo Subarashī and I’m a senior at TSJ. This here,” he begun, gesturing towards the woman standing behind him, “is Danielle H. Peterson, another senior. We both are members of the Elite Ten, a student government organization here at TSJ who serve as liaisons between the students and faculty. We want to ensure that there is perfect communication between you and your instructors so that any grievances, and concerns can be addressed and that any desires or ideas you have can be made reality.” His eyes fell upon the class. “Before I continue, are there any questions about who I am, or who Danielle is? Our responsibilities? Our own experiences? Etc..." "Hey Leo," Asami will say casually to the lion. Leo looked towards Asami. "Hey Asami. I was planning on visiting you, but to be honest, I haven't had the time. The first few days of school are always a little hectic for us, you know." "I expected as much, Leo. Don't worry, I've been settling in just fine." Asami responded with a shrug. Leonardo smiled. “Yeah, of course you have. It’s why I knew if I didn’t meet with you right away, you’d be fine. But still, I can’t help but feel like a terrible older brother and all.” “Anyway, have you talked to mom and dad since you’ve been here?” Clapping his hands rapidly, Michael had been trying to get Leo and Asami to speed past their little conversation. "Can y'all not?" He asked, tossing his hand up against his cheek to hold his head up. "We, as a class, don't wanna hear that shit. I'll hear Danielle gotta' say though, that's baby and a different story." He smiled at Danielle for a brief moment. "I'm sheepy, they sheepy, we are sheeeeeeepy." Michael swung his wrist in circles. "So, if we could speed this up, you'll be my boy, Leo!" Leonardo paused, chuckling after a few seconds of silence. “Ah, of course Mike. You’ll have to kindly excuse me for the intrusion. However, I have to ask of you one thing….” Leonardo approached his desk closer. “That language is strictly against school rules. Profanity is not of use in a conductive school environment. If you continue using it, I’ll have no choice to see to it that you don’t again per school rules. Perhaps your instructor has tolerated it, but in my presence, I won’t.” "He's the number one, the number one in the entire school..." that was Mason's train of thought from the second the lion had announced himself as a member of the Elite Ten. "And she's the number 5, they must be freak level strong" he continued, he wasn't paying attention at all at anything that was happening around him, except for the fact that two of the most respected students in the entire school were in his classroom, and he had the freedom to ask them whatever he wanted. "How do I get into the Elite Ten?" he asked, standing up from his seat suddenly, he slammed his hands on the desk unintentionally, though the banging sound probably stopped the side conversations that were happening in the class. Danielle shook her head slowly. "Leo, we sure this is the kids who supposedly did alright on the test? Maybe Skeletor got the wrong class, pretty sure these people are clueless," she ensured to say it loud enough that everyone could hear her. She wasn't hiding anything because she couldn't care less. Danielle did, however, turn to Mason. "Elite Ten is a lot of work. If you wanna get in you gotta be the best in everything, not just strength, smarts. See I am only cause this lion here has the brains, brawn and everything else. You don't just get to sit around and think your the best either, we do a lot for this school," she spoke calm, clear, somehow sounding like the senior she was. How's that lion, fucking drag me to another class. I bet I can just wow them too. I will make this seem like I am enjoying every second of this hell punishment. I can't let you guys kicking me out 'cause course I didn't take down a villain, she smiled to herself, almost looking worryingly smug. She patted Leo on the back, a bit roughly. "What we wanna do with these kiddos then?" Leonardo looked back towards Danielle. “Hmm, I don’t think we have any other option but to test them ourselves then. Because, right now, I’m having doubts about their ability to go further here…especially since they can’t seem to listen to basic instructions." “So, I propose we have a bet for the class then,” he continued, speaking towards Danielle, but loud enough for the class to hear. “How about we have a friendly sparring match. If we win, they’ll stay quiet and do what we say, and if not, then let’s…hmm, let’s give them the option for what they want.” He turned to face the class, smirking devilishly. “Say you take up this bet. What would you folks want in return?” "If we, if I win, I want a spot in your Elite Ten," he claimed, pointing at Leo. His voice was monotone and for once, it seemed like he was dead serious. The loud, brash Mason was replaced for a brief moment, by this other side of him. Silence... then a crooked laugh. Danielle chuckled, almost snorting at Masons' request. "Kiddo, I am so so-," she stopped, trying to sniffle a laugh. "You kids got nothing on us. Elite 10 ain't just handed to some kid who believes he can kick our ass," she stopped turning to Leo, apologising for her use of language with a smile. "This is a 1 v..." she counted the students before shrugging it off, "a bunch of ya. Still makes no better odds." Deacon stood up in protest, "Are you guys insane? How braindead are you? These are the Elite. Fucking. Ten. You don't need half a brain to see that they will beat us 0 to 1000. They've got experience. What do we have? Some angsty teens and a testosterone flooded glowing boy," he glared at Michael. "Even if we were fighting at our fullest, I bet we would still get obliterated." Deacon making the only sense stopped Danielle in her tracks. She simply pointed at him. "Listen to him," she said before letting out another faint giggle. This was fun. Miranda looked at her class and sighed. This was the great School of Justice. This was her class of heroes. She sighed louder. Miranda had been trying so hard to make friends and become strong but her dad's words were starting to wear thin. I am ready to bang my head on this table, she looked at it longingly. "Can we get something headache tablets so I can hear sense again?" she muttered to herself. This, she was sure, was hell. She had barely survived three days now, how could she survive years here? "Well, this is good. It seems we have some disagreement among the class. It's why this is a perfect day for this!" Leonardo quipped happily. "We live in a democratic society, where rules, ideas, and ambitions are voted upon. Which is why, right now, I'll allow all of you the opportunity to vote and decide for yourselves what happens here." Leonardo pointed to the right side of the room. "The ones who want to issue a challenge to the Elite Ten, you now have the opportunity. Step to the right side of the room. But the ones who don't, and desire to stay out of the conflict may step to the left side of the room." His smirk strengthened. "Of course, the choice is yours." Miranda had never left her seat so quickly in her life. One of the slower and quiet students of the class, taking her time when the bell goes. This was much different. Her head almost snapped to the left and her feet bolted. She looked dead at her classmates. "If any of you have any brains, please, for the love of God, come over here!" Arashi tapped his chin in thought at the options before him. On one hand, these guys were the supposed best of the best within the school and were years above them in terms of experience. Even with his previous training from his mother and grandfather, there is no way he could stand chance against them. On the other hand, he wanted to see if the Elite Ten had a cool group pose like Super Sentai. Just imagine it. The synchronization! The flair! It was worth issuing a challenge. Plus seeing where he stood was also a nice bonus. "I wanna see your cool poses!" Arashi said as he made his way to the right side. "Plus, fighting against you guys seems like fun." "Imma have to side with my roommate on this one, never seen her move so fast." Branwen rose from her seat, she definitely didn't move at the same speed as Miranda but she made it to the right side of the room to now stand next to Miranda. She stood with her hand on her hip slightly slanted to the side, waiting for a final decision to be made. She thought to herself while listening to her music she always played. "Please don't make me have to wait on these goofy ass niggas, not in the mood for the extraness." Summerella remained quiet during most of the chatter. Though, Leo, had issued a request from the students. Did they want to fight or did they want to remain peaceful? She placed her finger on her lip as she thought hard on it, Summerella was rather shy when it came to fighting and wanted to avoid one if she could, though it did not mean she was weak even by a long shot. She stood from her seat and began to walk towards the left side of the class. "Eh, I'd rather not right now." She stated, standing beside Miranda. "I don't wanna' none of this shit." Michael finally spoke once more, propping his leg up on his desk. "Bro, first off, I'm not about to set myself up to fight these people. Y'all got it, do whatever y'all gotta do. I'm straight right here." Sighing, "I can tell you this though, it ain't no way in hell we gone win that shit. Brain fellas, brain." Deacon suddenly appeared lined up next to his fellow students on the left side of the classroom. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Without even thinking it twice, Mason moved to the right side of the room. His eyes were closed and a mischievous grin formed on his lips. "Guess it's just you and me, Arashi." he said, fist-bumping his roommate as he stood next to him. He looked at his classmates, who one by one, moved to the other side of the room. His grin grew wider and wider. His eyes looked at the students on the left, one by one, then to the upperclassmen, until his gaze was locked with Danielle's. "Even if the whole wide world knows who'll win, I'll still fight y'all. That's just how I was raised." He was slightly annoyed by the way Danielle addressed him, but for once, would try not to let it show, the situation at hand was more important to him. "Leo, you literally have an off button for me." Asami said flatly to her brother's challenge. "Going to sit this one out." With that, she joined her room mate on the left. Leonardo clapped his hands as all the students moved to one end of the classroom. Though the majority had moved to the left, there were two students brave, and ambitious enough to challenge the Elite Ten. Whether this confidence was based on something, Leonardo wasn’t certain, but he did admire such confidence. “Well, I’m proud that we were able to successfully vote on something. So, now, there is only one last step.” He glanced to each side of the room. “All that’s left is for your class representative to come up and give me the definite results of the vote.” There was a small silence that proceeded as the students gauged what he meant. Class Rep? I mean, some of them probably knew what a class rep was, but if they were confused on who the class rep was, it was because they hadn’t voted for one yet. Well, at least not for what they could remember. Asami stepped forward. “But Leo, we haven’t voted for a class rep yet.” “Ah, I see. That’s an issue indeed. With a class rep to properly represent your class, any decision that is made, or any voted that is tallied, cannot be properly communicated to the Elite Ten by official school rules.” He put his hand under his mane covered chin, as if he was some old thinker. “Ah yes, that’s right. I wanted to have you all vote for a class rep before I was rudely interrupted and ignored by the lot of you.” His devilish smirk crept back onto his visage as his intentions became ever clearer to the class. “Yes, what a dilemma we have here, Danielle. A dilemma indeed.” Leonardo stepped forward. “Then, I guess as an Elite Ten member, I have no choice but to determine what I believe is the best course of action for your individual growth as students. So yes, head downstairs into the training facility, and change into what attire you see fit for the next exercise. As the first seat of the Elite Ten, and president of the Student Council, I hereby decree a challenge issued from Class Red-A to the Elite Ten. Your opponents will be Danielle and I.” Beckoning Danielle behind him, Leonardo approached the door and slid it open, stepping out of the room. “See you all in the next ten minutes.” Danielle left with the biggest smile on her face. "We letting them into the full experience or we gonna be nice to them," she rubbed her hands together. This would be a show. Her smile and pace kept going until she was sure no students could see here, there she shook her head before tripping a little, placing her hand on her head. "Least we'll be outside, holding back on being dizzy isn't fun, when they are all challenging you it would've been hell if they saw me lean on you and demand sunlight," she had a timid laugh at, her bravo almost gone. She kept her eyes on the window as she travelled downstairs. On the other side of the classroom, Miranda slumped down and hugged herself. The blue haired ball shook her head again and again and again. "We are so doomed, broken bones will be a miracle," she muttered into herself. She let her head raise a little and stared at her class. "I want to believe you guys can take on one of them but you do know how high ranking these people are. Leo isn't even human, he's a lion who can speak! Not only that he managed to become the number one strongest student here, you guys are crazy!" it was minor details that she felt most of the class already knew but still she felt this need to share. "Danielle is only the fifth strongest yet I am sure she could take us all on without the help of Leo. We are doomed," she slipped her head back into her ball, talking into herself over and over about how screwed they were. Asami knelt down and placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Do not worry. I know my brother very well. He will not allow any of us to suffer serious injury." She spoke in an effort to sound reassuring. "After all, this test is most likely just that, a test."